


Desire

by reminiscingintherain



Series: Desire A/B/o [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Eleanor - Freeform, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: “I’m feeling a bit needy at the moment, Styles.”“Too much time with other Alphas,” muttered Harry.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, so I've never actually attempted a prompt challenge before - this was a new experience for me. I hope I've produced something worthy...!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) and [Mel](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/) for their unwavering support for my relentless lack of self-confidence.
> 
>  
> 
> _This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Need". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,[click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/need/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works)._

A quick check around the bedroom showed that all of his preparations were in place. Water, energy drinks, protein bars, and bananas, all stocked up tidily. He’d also got in extra lube - not that he thought it necessary, but it was always best to be prepared. He smiled, an Alpha smile of contentment, which spread out into a purr when he heard his mate come in through the front door of their flat.

“Haz, m’home,” Louis sighed tiredly, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door.  
“Hey,” Harry murmured, immediately wrapping him in a warm and secure embrace. “How was it?” He couldn’t help but growl slightly at the scent of a foreign Alpha on his omega, immediately starting to run his hands over Louis’ body at his instinctual need to remove it.  
“It was awful, as always,” Louis mumbled, giving himself over to his mate. “I find it hard to act like an Alpha, Eleanor is struggling with pretending to be an omega. She snapped at me and I froze up properly cos her voice came through.”  
“She Alpha’d you?” Harry looked at him sharply. “I’ll punch her lights out.”  
“No, you won’t,” Louis pulled him back. “She didn’t mean to - she apologised straight away.”  
“That’s not the point, Lou,” Harry argued. “She promised she’d never use her voice on you. She broke that promise.”  
“It’s okay though,” Louis nuzzled into Harry’s throat. “Nothing bad happened. No one noticed. And I’m home safely with my Alpha. With my mate. With you.”  
“Too fucking right you are,” huffed Harry.

He pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead, then slowly started to lead him towards the bedroom.

“Your heat and my rut are due to start tomorrow,” he murmured against Louis’ ear.  
“Oh, you know, I’d actually forgotten?” Louis chuckled. “Feels like it’s been forever since the last time they lined up.”  
“It’s been a while,” Harry agreed. “But they have, and we’ve got the next seven days off, so we have two days to recover.”  
“Even better,” sighed Louis, leaning into Harry’s side. “I’m feeling a bit needy at the moment, Styles.”  
“Too much time with other Alphas,” muttered Harry, as he tugged the sheets back on the bed.  
“You know they stuck me with El cos they thought she’d be able to ‘control me better’,” Louis rolled his eyes as he gestured air quotes with his fingers. “They weren’t reckoning on you scaring the shit out of her before her first appearance anywhere near me.”

Harry gave him a smug smile and slipped into the en suite. Louis rolled his eyes again affectionately and started to strip down to his underwear.

“Besides,” he called out. “You know there’s only one Alpha I want to be with.” He crossed to the bathroom door, leaning against the frame. “And I’m looking at him right now.”  
“You’re a sap, Tomlinson,” Harry told him, looking back over his shoulder from where he was filling the bath.  
“You’re the one running a bath for your omega,” Louis shrugged. “Most people would say you’re the sap. And that I should be the one running a bath for you.”  
“Most people are entitled twats,” Harry muttered. He stood up after a few minutes, smiling softly at Louis. “C’mon then, in you get. I know you like a decent rub down before your heat.”  
“Haz,” Louis smiled. “I can do this. I know your rut’s probably starting to rumble at you. You go rest up.”  
“I can look after you, I need to,” Harry insisted. “Please, let me do this?”

With a jokingly heavy sigh, Louis crossed the room, pausing only to remove his briefs, before he took Harry’s hand and stepped carefully into the waiting bubble bath.

~~~~

It was still dark in the bedroom when Louis stirred the next morning. Reluctantly opening one eye, he reached out to tap at the clock, groaning a little when he read the glowing red numbers telling him it was barely 4am. For a few more moments, he wondered what it was that had woken him so early, before Harry shifted behind him, triggering a full-body tremor and a gush of slick to soak his thighs.

“Haz,” he mumbled faintly, pushing his ass back into Harry’s lap, already feeling the desperate need starting to take over. “Haz, wake up…”  
“Wha?” Harry rubbed at his face tiredly. “What is it?” He shifted his weight up onto one elbow and looked down at his mate. “Oh… you started already?”  
“Haz, Harry, Alpha,” Louis chanted softly, grinding more insistently against Harry. “Need you so bad… please…”  
“I got you, baby,” Harry assured him, quickly removing the sheets off of the bed. “I’m right here, I got you.”

He gently gripped Louis’ waist, carefully manoeuvring him onto his back and slipping a pillow under his hips as he knelt between Louis’ legs. A quick glance at Louis’ face was enough to let him know that Louis was well and truly under the thrall of his heat by now, if the wanton moans and whimpers hadn’t already confirmed it for him. Harry took a deep breath, the scent of Louis’ slick making his head start to go fuzzy as his rut began to kick in, right on schedule.

The dark haze of need descended over the pair, reducing them down to their basic needs and animal desires. They lost track of everything outside of their bed - all that mattered was the desperate passion they each felt as their bodies sought out the ultimate result: a litter of pups.

~~~~

Three days later, the mists lifted, and clarity dawned on the mated couple. Harry pulled back slowly, grimacing a little at the way his skin fought to remain stuck to Louis’.

“Mm, Haz?” Louis murmured as he stirred.  
“Yeah, babe?” Harry replied quietly.  
“Are we done?”  
“Feels like?” Harry glanced at his phone, checking the date and time, and raising an eyebrow. “A whole day and a half early, apparently.”

Louis’ eyes flew open and shot to meet Harry’s in shock.

“H-How early?” he stammered.  
“About 36 hours,” Harry told him gently. “Don’t panic yet, Lou. It could mean nothing.”  
“Or it means my birth control failed, Harry,” sighed Louis, sounding defeated. “And I’m pregnant.”  
“Which would be amazing?” Harry said, trying not to sound too excited but failing dismally.  
“It’s totally your fault, Styles,” Louis muttered. “You and your insatiable need for a baby…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable tumblr post!](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/175722202905/desire-by-reminiscingintherain-rating-mature)


End file.
